


Katrine

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: Danger be damned, a glimpse into reality can turn into addiction.





	Katrine

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror March fun continues. Enjoy this short with beta expertise from TheShorty. I make her changes and my own mistakes.

His hands ran up the creamy flesh of her thighs as soon as he unclipped her trousers and slid the material down her legs. She stood statuesque in front of him as he sat still, basking in her shadow. It wasn’t often she had the opportunity to look down on anyone. The black satin panties with ties on either side would have shocked him before, but the time between then and now seemed lightyears apart. 

He pulled her down by her knees to straddle him. Her trousers fell to the floor as she braced herself around his frame, knees thrust into the stiff sofa cushions on either side of him. He was stiff too – stiff as a rail pushing up against the black satin. He could smell her arousal. 

Despite the dangerous potential of discovery, with the senior staff working just outside her ready room door, they weren’t going to stop. 

His fingers delicately played over the prickled skin of her hip. It wasn’t long before they met the softness of her panties. Two fingers easily pushed beneath the material into her wet folds. His free hand squeezed her breast, confined in a matching silk bra. 

He was doing all of the things he remembered drove her crazy. She didn’t filter the deep, husky moan that escaped her parted lips. 

“Shhhh,” he murmured. “We aren’t on New Earth anymore, in case you’ve forgotten.” 

Her sideways glance indicated her annoyance. “Computer,” she called, “activate door lock with no interruptions. Authorization Janeway phi three eight two.”

“So does this mean,” he started the question but never finished it. He didn’t need to, when he already knew its answer. 

As she reached behind her back, a wicked smile broke across her lips. She flicked her fingers and the black straps fell from her shoulders. An unearthly groan rumbled in his throat as her firm, rose-colored nipples appeared, a stark contrast to their jet-black constraints.

“I’ve missed you.” He mouthed the words against the delicate skin in the valley of her breasts. His tongue descended the narrow valley until he found the bottom curve of her breast. Greedily, he began nibbling on the fullness of her flesh, crossing from one side of her breast to the other. His nose brushed faintly against her skin during the journey. Wettened lips slid over her nipple. As he flicked the tip, she pushed against him as if craving his lips to encircle her. 

His hands grasped her waist, both thumbs tracing over her ribs as he took her into his mouth. Teasing at first, he suckled on her, but took the nipple between his teeth as his craving grew. His bite caused her head to fall back in delight, biting her lip to hold in the verbal ecstasy.

She ground her hips down on him. His cock ached for contact, ached to be sheathed in her warmth. 

But not yet, he knew.

She stood then, on the cushions. One hand balanced her by fingers entwined in his hair; the other hand pulled the ties at her hip. Her panties fell onto his lap.

He still had work to do – work that he did gladly. His tongue glided along her wet folds. He braced her, his hands encircling her thighs as she shivered in his grasp. She tasted exactly as he remembered. 

In fact, even better.

She called his tongue miraculous after their first night together, yet managed to teach him more than he already knew. He wasn’t ashamed. She verbally guided him to the best spots, and he wanted to learn quickly for her. It wasn’t long before he knew how to make her pant and beg for more…although, he rarely withheld anything when it came to her.

His preference was to tease first, as his tongue flicked along her folds. Her taste was a craving though and lapping ensued. He was thorough before finding her opening and pushing his tongue inside of her. His rhythm built as her fingers grasped tighter and tighter in his hair. The tip of his tongue trailed once more along her opening and pushed a final time into her warmth. Sliding out from within her, his lips descended on her most sensitive spot and sucked. 

Her legs spasmed and her whole body clenched as he felt vibrations spread through her. She held back her usual exaltation, a single high-pitched yelp escaping her lips. The bulkheads would hopefully absorb her sound. His palms supported her as he lowered her onto his lap.

Her forehead rested on his shoulder, her hair framing her flushed face as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm. 

Her lips soon enclosed on his neck, sucking and biting his skin. He could feel her leaving her mark, thankfully below the line of where his grey uniform shirt would cover. He was beyond ready to move inside of her. 

But she took control. 

He didn’t mind. It was her nature, he learned on New Earth, to dominate in and out of the bedroom. It was impossible for him to forget their time there – all alone.

**** 

She initiated their first encounter. It seemed almost accidental. After learning who she truly was though, he wondered if it was an accident at all.

It didn’t take long before they were fucking like jack rabbits. 

He remembered not leaving their shelter for a full day, the same day she introduced him to her provocative toys. Even with their nonstop sex, it was still unexpected. She explained that she wanted his trust before she brought him into “her world”. But how could she not trust the only person she had left? They were the only two people on the planet. 

She allowed him to speak unwholesome things to her, just like she allowed him to gingerly touch the leather she held firmly in her hands. “Call me Katrine,” she had said.

Several weeks later, they were again dressed in their stuffy uniforms. 

“Can I trust you? Will you keep my secret safe?” She asked the questions with trepidation in her voice. 

“Will you still allow me in your world Katrine?” 

He didn’t care about the secret. He just knew he couldn’t be without her. He knew her better than he’d known any other woman. 

And if he was honest with himself, he too was frightened.

The gentle shake of her head caused a hitch in his throat. This could not be his new reality.

****

Suddenly, two nights ago, she called him to her. His comm badge chirped at 0330 hours the first night and again at 0145 last night. 

Katrine resurfaced and welcomed him back into her world. Both nights he blessed the stars seen from the window above her bed. 

Today, he was more excited than shocked that their encounter now took place in her ready room. 

She teased him, groped him, worked him over and rode him until his exhaustion overtook his manhood. His strength waivered the third time he came, his guttural moan concealed beneath the hand she held over his mouth. This was easily the best shift he had experienced on a starship.

After a lazy nap, in which they both were a pile of boneless limbs, they began to stir and ready themselves for the remainder of their bridge shift. He, of course, would need to be impeccably presentable as she could hide behind the confines of her ready room door.

He stood at attention before her as she studied him, ensuring he was ready to retake his position. With a gentle nod, she acknowledged he could return to the bridge. 

“Captain,” he started nervously.

“I told you, it’s Katrine.”

“Tonight? Do you want me to return to your quarters tonight?”

She looked thoughtful as she circled behind her desk and took her seat. When she finally looked up, her face showed only the mask that was Kathryn Janeway. “0100. Don’t be late. I have something new I want to show you.”

He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. “Yes ma’am.”

=/\=

His stride carried new confidence as he returned to his position on the bridge.

“Good meeting with the Captain, Lieutenant?” 

“Yes Commander,” Tom replied, without looking Chakotay’s way. “And hopefully many more to come,” he mumbled under his breath.


End file.
